Conventionally, refrigeration apparatuses have been known, in which a four-way switching valve is connected to a compression mechanism including a plurality of compressors. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses the refrigeration apparatus of this type. In such a refrigeration apparatus, the compression mechanism is constituted by a compressor with variable operating capacity; and a compressor with fixed operating capacity. In each compressor of the compression mechanism, oil is supplied to a sliding portion based on a pressure difference between discharge and suction refrigerant in the compression mechanism. In addition, the four-way switching valve is switched based on a differential pressure between a high-pressure port communicating with a discharge side of the compression mechanism and a low-pressure port communicating with a suction side of the compression mechanism.